


I Crave Your Presence

by redmasque



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fem!Lucifer, Fluff, Italy, SO MUCH FLUFF, Travel, candle lit dinner, fem!Sam Winchester - Freeform, fem!samifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmasque/pseuds/redmasque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt on tumblr:<br/>"fem! samifer yes yes - Samantha takes luci to a trip to see the world after she decides to not dstroy it"</p>
<p>Lucifer wants to travel. Sam wants food.<br/>Intensely fluffy. I am so not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Crave Your Presence

“Where would you like to go?”

Sam jumped at the cool voice that came from behind her and whipped her head around, her arm reaching for the knife at her hip. A familiar blonde-haired, blue-eyed angel lay on its belly, sprawled over one of the motel beds with a map in its hands.

“S-Sorry, what?” Sam sputtered out.

“I asked where you would like to go, Samantha,” the archangel stated.

“For what? I’m still not saying ‘yes’, you know, so if that’s what you want—”

“I do not wish to force you to become my vessel,” the blonde sighed. She flopped her arms down onto the bed in a frustrated gesture. Sam held her hands up innocently as she looked away.

“Sorry,” she said, “it’s just that you did mention it again last time you saw me, and I wasn’t sure…”

“I won’t. Not today. Not while you don’t want me to.”

Sam sighed and nodded.

“So why are you asking where I want to go?” she asked.

The angel shot her a sweet, crooked smile and stared the hunter down. She rolled off of the bed and came walking across the floor towards Sam and her small, wobbly table with the laptop still running on it. The chilled air that emitted from her presence countered the heat that had been put out by the computer earlier in the evening. Sam shivered slightly, but stood her ground as the angel strolled past her and sat down in the unoccupied chair on the opposite side of the table from the hunter.

“I am asking because I want to travel,” the archangel explained. “You do need a break as well, I believe, so why not join me?”

Sam stared at the blonde curiously.

“You don’t have anywhere you want to show me?” Sam replied. “I have been out of the states only a few times, and I’m hardly knowledgeable about the world’s attractions in general.”

“I wanted to know where _you_ want to go, though.”

“…anywhere?”

“Anywhere.”

Sam thought. Nowhere too over-crowded would do, since the angel still had a hard time with humans, but nowhere too isolated either, because Sam did _not_ want to deal with the archangel on her own again. That’s when she would start _thinking_ about everything—how the apocalypse could have destroyed the whole of humanity, and how strangely comfortable and excited she felt every time her angel was around her...she had to suppress a shudder at the thought.

Sam’s stomach growled, saving the moment.

“Some place to eat, perhaps?” The blonde raised an eyebrow in amusement, her grin turning into more of a knowing smirk instead.

“That might be nice,” Sam murmured.

“France? Or maybe Germany? Belgium had this quaint little place a while back…or we could go to Tel Aviv or Beijing or Puerto Vallarta—”

“Italy,” Sam interrupted. The angel leaned back in her chair, seemingly satisfied with the decision.

“City?”

“Uhm…surprise me.”

The angel smiled wickedly and reached over to grab onto Sam’s wrist.

“Hang on,” she said with a  wink, and, in the blink of an eye, the blonde was suddenly backlit by the lights from the city behind her and the star-filled, black canvas of a sky above her. Sam gasped as her ears popped from the pressure change. The angel chuckled and released her wrist, leaning back in the metal chair that she now sat in.  Sam looked around to see a river to her right, a restaurant to her left, a small table in front of her, and a flickering candle sitting on tip of a checkered tablecloth. Music could be heard in the distance, likely coming from the streets paved in brick and cobblestone…a mandolin and a crooning male voice drifting sweetly up from the historic-looking streets…

“Wow,” Sam said at last.

"Wow?” the angel echoed.

“Lucifer,” Sam whispered, “it’s gorgeous.”

“Never been to Italy, then?” the angel asked, clearly very pleased with herself.

“No. Never.”

“You must eat the food, then.” Lucifer hailed a waiter and ordered something in very natural-sounding Italian. The waiter nodded and smiled at the two of them before leaving for the kitchen.

“What am I going to be eating, then?” Sam asked.

“Something good,” was all that she got in return. Sam shook her head and rolled her eyes, knowing that Lucifer most certainly would not reveal any more even if Sam urged her to do so. A small grin tugged at the corners of her mouth, and it seemed as though there was nothing she could do to keep it at bay. Not that Sam didn’t genuinely feel impressed by the place…she just wasn’t so keen on the seductive and romantic feeling of the place. Here she was at a candle lit table in Italy, sitting across from heaven’s most beautiful angel (in a rather beautiful vessel, too, Sam added silently), and trying to ignore the way that the blonde looked like she had actually put effort into spiking her pixie-cut hair and dressing in a nice, white blouse and blazer (which brought out her bright blue eyes perfectly)…well, that was virtually impossible to do.

“Is this a…did you dress up for me?” Sam asked. Lucifer smiled but didn’t meet Sam’s eyes.

“I dressed up, yes. For you? Maybe.” She gestured to her clothing and asked, “What do you think?”

Sam swallowed and hesitated. How to say this without fucking it up…now that was a tough one.

_You’re hot_. But she “runs cold”, as she had previously stated, and would only tease the comment.

_Cute_. Too curt.

_Sexy_. Too seductive.

_Beautiful_. Too heartfelt.

“Lovely,” Sam settled with saying. “You look lovely tonight.” This earned a—dare she say _adorable_ —look from the archangel with pursed lips like she was holding back another smile, not a smirk, but a genuine smile, and contact with those beautiful cerulean eyes once again. The candle light reflected in Lucifer’s eyes and created a twinkling, cool fire-effect that Sam had to keep herself from melting under.

“Thank you, Samantha,” Lucifer said with her smooth, alto voice, like the middle-low range of a clarinet, all rich and just on the verge of soothing.

“Keep calling me Samantha and I’ll have to start calling you Luci like Gabriel enjoys doing,” Sam remarked in order to snap herself out of the daze she’d almost gone into. Lucifer laughed.

“Oh, please don’t do that.”

“Then call me Sam.”

“Alright, okay.”

Sam hadn’t noticed the waiter returning, but she did notice when the wine glasses were placed in front of the two of them. They were quickly filled with a deep red wine that smelled heavenly. Lucifer dismissed the waiter with a polite, “ _Grazie,_ ” before lifting the glass in front of her to sip at the wine. Sam watched as the angel pursed its vessel’s lips at the initial shock at the stinging taste of alcohol. The hunter took a sip for herself and hummed in approval. A smile reached Lucifer’s eyes again.

“I assume that the wine is pleasing?”

“Yes,” Sam replied. She set the glass down on the table and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and out of her face. Her eyebrows drew together as she contemplated what she would say next. She took in a deep breath and allowed her mouth to gape open momentarily as she gathered her thoughts.

“Why all of this kindness, Lucifer?” Sam managed to ask at last. Lucifer frowned and tipped her head to the side in that confused—and _so_ not cute—way that angels do.

“I explained my desire for travel, already…”

“There must be something other than that, though.”

“Must there be?”

Lucifer’s tone was curious but monotonous. This was how she always talked when she didn’t want to let her true emotions become known. Anything directly human that made her feel vulnerable made Lucifer clearly upset and uncomfortable; all of it was obvious to Sam, though the angel was trying hard to conceal anything betraying her thoughts.

“You’re more readable than you think you are, Luce,” Sam said pointedly. “You are to me, at least.”

“It’s the bond between vessel and angel, I would presume,” Lucifer replied in an attempt to come up with an excuse for Sam’s claim.

“Whatever it is,” Sam continued, “I think it’s still right. You’ve got another reason for taking me out on the town tonight. All I want to know is what it is.”

“I…” Lucifer trailed off as she broke eye contact with her true vessel and gazed out at the water. Her guard slipped for just a moment, and she pressed her lips together tightly, as if she was trying to keep her facial muscles from moving even a centimeter from their neutral positions. In all honestly, Sam thought the look on her companion’s face was nervousness…maybe even embarrassment. Sam fought the amused smirk that tugged at her mouth.

“Yes?” the hunter prompted. Lucifer cleared her throat.

“I crave you presence, Sam,” the angel stated without looking up to meet Sam’s gaze.

“If you like being around me, why didn’t you just say so?” Sam asked. “I don’t mind being around you now that you’ve stopped with the whole _written in scripture_ and _humans are abominations_ stuff you were on about, previously. The lack of a looming apocalypse really does things for interpersonal relations.”

“Yes,” Lucifer laughed, “I will admit that a lack of an apocalypse has healed most sore spots between many people and me. Michael and I are even beginning to act more like brothers than we had…than we have during the past year. It is nice, I have to say. And then there’s you, of course.”

“You like being around me more than when you were desperate for a vessel?” Sam asked the angel. This caught the blonde’s attention and finally prompted her to make eye-contact with Sam again.

“As I said, I crave your presence.” Lucifer sighed and swirled her wine distractedly. “More specifically, my grace craves your soul’s presence. It is the entire angel-and-vessel relationship, of course, but I can’t help but…I can’t help listening to it. I enjoy _you_ , not just your soul’s practically magnetic pull. It’s a strong…I’m very…It’s all confusing to me, Sam, but I do find myself…”

Sam knew what she was trying to say.

_I find myself attracted to you_.

“Yeah, Luce,” Sam said softly. “I think I understand.”

“Then you—”

“I feel the same way, yes.”

The archangel smiled bashfully and looked down at her hands where they were on the table. Her painted red nails clicked against each other as she picked at the chipped polish. Sam, in a moment of confidence, reached across the table and rested her hand on Lucifer’s, stilling them. Their eyes met from across the table. An unspoken message of understanding passed between them in that moment.

The food arrived.

Lucifer was correct. It was delicious.

This would not be the last of their travels; Sam was going to make sure of it.


End file.
